Starting to Live
by ChristaCullen
Summary: Edward and his twin sister Christa are starting another year of highschool along with their friends. Bella and her cousing Emmett move to Forks after an accident killed their parents. Longer summary inside,this is my first fanfic hope you like it!R&Rplz!
1. Chapter 1 The Cullens

Summary:

Its been a year since everything happened. Edward lost a friend, Christa lost her love, everyone lost someone. All goes back to that terrible night. But not all is bad in their lives, they learned to love and trust even when they got betrayed. Now everyone starts another year of high school, but what happens when Bella and Emmett arrive? Will Edward and Christa find love again? What will happen when the problems with Natalie, Daniel, and the rest arise? Will Edward, Bella, Christa, and Emmett be happy again? Will Christa move on after what Daniel did to her that horrible night? Will Edward be able to fully trust another person?

Hope you enjoy reading, this is my first fanfic here, I'd really like for you guys to give me some reviews, even to tell me you don't like my story. Thank you!

* * *

**Starting to Live** **Christa POV**

Another day, in the boring town of Forks, well at least my friends and I think it's boring. We moved here since Edward and I were 13. My dad received an offer here so we all decided to move. Edward and I look nothing alike, well except for the pale skin we both have, he has my dad's eyes beautiful emerald green, I on the other hand have my mother's eyes: gray-ish, blue-ish color. Edward has a kind of lean body, what I mean is that he has muscles but not the kind of muscles people who are on steroids have, he has a nice body, not that I'm checking my brother out but the jerk knows what he does to women and he only takes advantage of it. His hair is a weird but gorgeous shade of bronze, my mother's hair, lucky jackass; well I can't complain I got my daddy's hair, dark brown hair, almost black. In appearance we are the exact opposites, you might think I'm ugly if I don't look like my brother at all, but he doesn't seem to think so.

"Eddy, bro. would you have liked for us to be identical?" I asked, raising my head from his lap so I could see him better. We were in the living room's couch, reading, I had my head in his lap as usual. We did this since we both learned to read. Today I decided to wake up early, so I woke Edward up ha, even though he hates waking up early and even more for just reading.

"Nope. Want to know why?" he smiled. I nodded at him.

"I wouldn't 'cause you have your own beauty, with that body you have you always make a man crazy, and you know that," he gave me a pointed look, I smiled at him innocently, "Well to make it short, you have a freaking super model's body, beautiful face, mom's face, but in your own kind of way," he smiled, caressing my cheek, "And those eyes, amazing shade of gray-ish ,blue-ish color. Sis, I wouldn't have wanted us to be identical because, you're beautiful the way you are, Christa." Ha, see he doesn't think I'm ugly, and personally neither do I. I let out a giggle, oh how love my brother. I loved to hear him say that, and you can't blame me, what girl in this earth doesn't like being called beautiful.

"Thank you, I never get tired of hearing you say that." I kissed his cheek and stood up, pulling him with me, or at least I am trying to pull him up.

"Come on, Edward, we need to get ready."I whined, ugh boys! Since we woke up at six am, we didn't start getting ready for school 'cause we were reading and it was now 7:00 am. If I don't hurry up, we'll end up getting at school 'till nine and school starts at 9:30 am. I have to admit that I take too long getting ready, plus we still had to eat breakfast. You might ask what the problem is if school starts at 9:30, well us, Edward and I, and our friends always arrive at school an hour early to see each other, yeah crazy but we love being together.

"Hun, you need to start getting ready, after all you're the one who lasts forever." He smirked, throwing me over his shoulder, and started running toward the stairs.

"Edward! Put me down!" I squealed, I started hitting his back, damn if this boy drops me, oh he'll so pay!" Damn Edward be careful!" I yelled at him, when he started going the stairs two by two.

"Sis, you're not gonna fall." He laughed, holding me tighter.

"Yeah, I better not." I muttered. When he got to my bedroom he helped me to my feet, told me to hurry up and get ready, and then he went across the hall to his room. In the mean time I was getting out of the shower, and started getting ready.

After an hour and exactly 10 minutes, I was ready, and right on time Edward started knocking on my door.

"Christa, you ready?" he called, still knocking. Geez, boys are so impatient.

"Yes, come in." I called back from my closet; I just needed to finish putting on my boot. He came in and groaned.

"What?"

"Why, did they decided to change the uniforms this year, the skirts were short enough last year, now they're even more!" he started whining, and I started laughing," Now the guys and I will have to go even more, protective over you girls. On the bright side, get to kick the asses of the guys who keep staring at my lil' sis." Leave it to him, to find it awesome to beat up guys. And again he was right, the uniform's skirt is now like four fingers below my ass, last year they were like about mid-thigh. But the uniforms are so cool and hot compared to other schools that I won't complain.

"You have to admit that they're way better then last years." I smirked at him, finally able to put on my freaking boot,"Hey is it too cold outside?"

"Kind of. Christa at least take your coat please." Ah, again with the protectiveness', and we're not even at school yet."Remember its always kinda cold in the morning'."

True, I got my black coat from the hanger, my phone,my car keys, some of my make up and threw it in my purse. After putting on my coat, I turned to my brother, who was now waiting patiently in my bed.

"I am, Eddie, relax." I smiled; ha he hates that nick name.

"Chris don't call me that, you know I hate it."I tucked my tongue out at him, and raced out the door. Incredible and I was wearing hills.

"Come here," he called, and I could hear him starting running behind me. Only matter of seconds 'till he catches me, my dear brother is fucking fast. All of a sudden two strong and familiar arms wrapped around me, picking me up, and taking me to the garage.

"Edward, what about breakfast? I'm hungry!" I whined, if I don't at least get my orange juice in the morning I'ma be all cranky 'till lunch.

"Don't worry, sis, we'll stop at McDonald's to get you your orange juice." He affirmed, putting me down in front of my cars, "Which car you taking?"

"Of course my Lamborghini!" I exclaimed happily, I absolutely adored my Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, it was perfect for school, well it's the less flashy among my cars, or so I think.

"You takin' the Ferrari or the Lamborghini?" I asked, opening my car door and putting my purse and my backpack in the passenger's seat.

"I'll take my Lamborghini, Rose would kill me if I ruin her entrance, remember she wants her car to be the only red one, she already called Anne to tell her not to take her mustang." True when Rosie wants something, you don't get in her way unless you want to get on her bad side, and trust me it's not pretty. We've seen Rosalie mad too many times. I nodded at my brother, remembering all the times Rosalie got angry with other kids, ugh it makes me shudder.

"Yup, I prefer a happy Rose then an angry one." He only nodded and went to get his car keys from the hanger-like thingy were we putted all of our keys then he went to his car and turned it on. My phone started ringing, damn the twins already getting impatient and it's not time still. I got my phone out and sure enough, it was Alice who was calling.

"Good mornin' Alice, Anne." I greeted, knowing she had me on speaker and Anne was there listening too.

"Mornin' Chris." They both sang,"Hey I just called to ask if you guys were ready."Alice's musical voice asked through the phone.

"Yes, Ali, we're ready. I'm just gonna stop at McDonald's to get myself an orange juice. You girls want something?" I asked.

"No thanks." They said in perfect harmony."Put us on speaker." I did as they asked, and gestured Edward to come closer, again knowing that they wanted to say something to him.

"Good mornin' Edward!" they all but sang again, I giggled.

"Mornin' girls, sorry but I'll give you two a proper hello when we're at school. We have to go if you want us to be there on time." He explained apologetically.

"No worries Ed see you at school." Anne said.

"Yeah, see you guys at school, bye." Alice giggled at the phone.

"Bye." Edward and I said.

"Well sis get your ass in your car and let's go." Edward exclaimed pushing me toward my car, I laughed.

"Yes, sir." I saluted him, laughing. I turn on my car, putting the music on all the way and accelerated out of the garage, Edward right behind me. 8:20, great I hope they're no cars in the drive-thru. In less than two minutes I got to McDonald's, awesome no cars. I ordered my juice, speeding down the street Edward still behind me, damn only five minutes. I called Edward, and put it on speaker.

"Bro. race ya'?" I asked.

"You're on. 50 bucks I win." He declared smugly.

"1… 2… 3!" and with that, I stomped down the pedal and my car roared to life. Edward right next to me now. Fuck, we have to turn, ugh he's gonna win. I could see my friend's cars getting into the parking lot, right on time. Wonderful, I owe Edward 50 bucks. Damn it he just won 'cause of the turn, oh well I got in after him. We parked in our usual spots, I drank my juice fast, long enough for Edward to get out of his car and open my door for me.

"I win." He smirked,"You owe me $50." he offered me his hand, and I took it not before slapping his chest. He faked hurt, and helped me out of the car.

"Lucky Bastard!" I glared at him.

"Aw, you still love me." He kissed my cheek, and we walked toward our friends who were greeting each others.

"Chris!" Anne and Alice screamed, I squealed and went to hug my best friends.

"I missed you girls." And I truly did, I hadn't seen my friends in a month when our parents decided to take us to Canada.

"We missed you too." I kissed their cheeks and moved on to Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I squealed again. I basically jumped into her arms.

"I missed you too, sweetie!" she laughed, hugging me tighter.

"Christa!" Kristen and Angela sang, I let go of Rose after kissing her cheek and turn to hug the girls. Not before letting another squeal out.

"Ah, I missed you two!"

"We did too." They gave me each a kiss and a tight hug.

"Oh and no kiss for me?"

"Jasper!" damn I'm squealing too much today, ah who gives I missed my friends.

"Muaaaa!"I gave him a big kiss on the cheek; he picked me up in a huge hug. Putting me down and kissing my forehead.

"Ah, I missed you darlin'" he exclaimed, giving me another hug. I giggled.

"I missed you too Jazzy," I gave him another kiss in the cheek, in return for the hug," I'ma go hug the guys." he nodded, and turned to hug his girlfriend, Alice, they looked into each others eyes, their gaze full of love and devotion, I turned away feeling like I was interrupting their moment.

"Demitri!" I sang, and ran to his waiting arms. He twirled me around in his arms.

"Munchkin' I was going crazy without you! What would I do without my partner in crime, my other half, my little munchkin, my—"

"Oh, shut up," I giggled," I missed you pumpkin'!" He laughed, and told me to go hug my boys, before giving me a kiss and another hug.

"Zac, Dylan!" I squealed, they turned around with huge grins on the faces.

"Babez!" they yelled, I jumped on Zac and then hugged Dylan tightly.

"I missed my boys!" I kissed their cheeks, and gave them another tight hug.

"Hey sugar." Two arms wrapped around my waist, and I let out an excited scream.

"Gabriel!" I squealed," I missed you!" I turned around to hug him, Ah how I missed all my best friends, I love them, I have no idea what I would do without them.

"Missed you too," he kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead,"Damn next year we need to do something together, all summer."

"Yeah, we definitely have to." I laughed.

"Aw, how cute. Isn't this such a lovely moment, Violet?"

"Sure is Nat, but guess what?" the voices of the two bitches I didn't want to hear, said from behind me, "It's pathetic." Breathe, Christa, breathe, you need to calm down. Edward sensing my mood came up to me. I turned to face Natalie, Jacob, Violet, and their group right behind them.

"What the fuck do you want?" I glared at them,

"Ooh, the little princess is mad." Lauren taunted.

"Watch it, Mallory." Rosalie warned.

"Or what?" Victoria asked," What you gonna do?" moving closer to Rose, Rose being Rosalie moved even closer to her pushing her slightly when their bodies touched.

"Rosalie, ha what's that bitch gonna do?" Natalie smiled at her, Rosalie turned to glare at her.

"The same thing I will do to you if you keep talking to her like that." Now it was my turn to glare at her, "Don't push me, Smith. You wouldn't want your pretty little face ruined, again. Would you?" I smirked.

"Try me, and we'll see whose face gets ruined." She smiled back at me."We could do it right now and get it over with." This bitch is pushing me too far. I started shaking slightly, if she keeps saying shit like that, we'll end up pretty bad— my brother's arm wrapped around my waist, and he started whispering in my ear, interrupting my thoughts.

"Christa, she's not worth it sis. I promise you'll get her back, but not now. Wait 'till there no teachers around at least." The last part made me smile, oh I love my brother. I could see Gabriel do the same with Rosalie, trying to calm her, but failing miserably. He basically had to grab her by the waist, pushing her back with him, James doing something similar to Victoria.

"Sure, Smith. Whenever you want, just let me know." I smiled at her. I could see anger, determination and a little shock and fear in her eyes, but she hid it quickly. Maybe remembering the last time she got me pissed and I ended up on top of her punching the hell out of her, i just had a feeling she wont let that happen again. I turned around and walked away, with my brother's arm now around my shoulder. But when I turned to my left, I saw the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, he had short dark-brown hair, he was a bit more muscular then Edward, he looked so hot, and I thought the uniform made other guys look horrible in them, of course besides my friends and unfortunately Natalie's group they putted their own touches in their uniforms making them look good in them. But this guy looked absolutely gorgeous in the school's uniform, his eyes were a beautiful gray color and his lips, oh god his lips I wanted so badly to kiss those lips. Oh my god what is this guy doing to me, I haven't even met him and I already wanted to make out with him. All these thoughts happened in matter of seconds, good thing I'm good at hiding my emotions, much to my brother's dislike. Though he always ends up knowing anyways. I threw the guy my favorite smile, and he winked back at me. I giggled and continued on walking.

"Oh I'm already loving this school year." I said out loud for my friends to hear. They laughed with me.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a great year." Edward agreed, I had a feeling this comment had to be about the girl who was next to my beautiful guy, who in fact was not ugly at all, she had pale skin, brown head with kind of red highlights in it, she had a perfect body, curves in all the right places, beautiful blue kinda green eyes, I'm impressed usually all the girls that had blue eyes we're all freaking' dumb in this school, well of course again besides my friends, but she looked like a smart, funny and cool girl. Bet we'll end up being great friends.

"Why do I have a feeling you two, are saying that 'cause of the newbies over there." Alice grinned at us. Edward and I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Swans

Thank you TeamEmmettAlice for reviewing my chapter, so here's another one just for you! Thank you again!

* * *

Christa POV

Chapter 2- Meeting the Swans

"Guys we have to go get our schedules," Anne said as we walked towards the office,"Since we're early maybe Ms. Cope will give them to us."

"We'll see about that." I muttered. Ahh Ms. Cope that womam is mean, hopefully she got married this summer, a man is what she needs.

"Edward, Christa. likes you two more, why dont you go and ask?" Rosalie smiled at us, while I groaned.

"Yeah right, even if I ask everything nicely she'll be the mean bitch she is." I practically whined, everybody laughed.

"C'mon sis, let's go ask." Edward smirked at me. He pulled me inside the litte office, and behind the desk sure enough there was Ms. Cope. She was around thirty, thirty-five and yet she was a cranky,mean bitch. We made our way to the desk and waited patiently until she noticed us. Edward cleared his throat and Ms. Cope turned to stare blankly at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Good morning, Ms. Cope. We were wondering if maybe you could give us our schedules?" I asked politely, yet she only stared at me with a weird expression in her face.

"Well I dont see why not." she said, oh my god she said yes!,"How many schedules? And the names?"

"Twelve. Twelve schedules," Edward answered.

"Can you please tell me the names in alphabetical order."

"Yes." I smiled,"Zac Austin ...Alice and Anne Brandon." I waited for her to type the names, and continued,"Edward and Christa Cullen..."

"Demitri Evans..." Edward carried on,"Kristen Greene...Rosalie Hale...Dylan Masen..."

"Gabriel Norman...Angela Weber... and Jasper Whitlock."I finished, and smiled at Ms. Cope again, surprisingly enough she smiled back.

"Here you go," Ms. Cope handed us the papers, and went back to what she was doing. I looked up at Edward and he had the same expression I'm sure is on my face right now, shock. What the hell happend to Ms. Cope?

We walked out, still a little shocked, and headed toward our friends.

"What's up with you guys?" Zac asked, amused.

"That was not Ms. Cope." was all I said, before I started handing out the schedules. I looked down at my schedule and my classes were: (A/N: i dntt know whtt classes a junior has so please jsst go w/ whtt i put. Sorry.)

1rst period-Mathematics with . Room 305

2nd period- Free period

Ten Minute Break

3rd period-History with . Room 407

4th period-Science with Mr. Banner. Room 504

5th period-Lunch

6th period- Physical Education with Coach Martinez. Girls Locker Rooms

7th period-English with Mr. Madison. Room 614

Afterschool- Cheerleading Practice. Girls Locker Rooms

"Okay, everyone let me see your schedules." Alice called out, we all handed them to her and Anne, and they studied them completely.

"Christa, Rosalie, Kristen and Angela you four have first period, Edward, Gabriel, Dylan, and Zac you guys have math with Mrs. Rodriguez. Jasper, Demitri, Anne and I have math with Mr. White." Alice excalimed.

"Kristen,Angela, Rosalie, Alice, and I have Art for 2nd period. And you guys have music class. Christa how the hell did you get a free period?" Anne all but screamed the question at me with wide eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe because I took that extra class last year." I shrugged,and smiled sweetly at everyone.

"Mmm...Well after second period, we have the ten minute all have history with Mr. Ortega for third period," Alice squealed, and the rest of us cheered,"Dylan, Zac, Jasper, Edward, and Christa have science with Mr. Banner for fourth, and the rest of us have it with his wife, ." she made a face at the last one, probably 'cause Jasper isnt with her in that class. "We also have lunch together for fifth."

"And again we all have P.E. together with Coach Martinez," Anne squealed, and again we all cheered."Edward and Christa you guys have English with Mr. Madison. Gabriel and Rosalie you two have . Kristen and Zac with Mrs. Gonzalez. Angela and Dylan with . Alice and Jasper with Mr. Williams, and Demitri and I with Mrs. Wilson."

"And finally all the girls have cheerleading pratice afterschool, and the boys have football practice." Alice finished, handing our shedules back. Well this year is definately goanna be great, I have my friends in all my classes,except in 2nd period. Damn it, ahh I just hope that neither Natalie or any of her friends are in that period with me.

"Hey we probably should go check the lockers, the school is almost full." Angela said and pointed to the almost full parking lot.

"Yeah I think we should," I took my phone out and looked at the time,9:10, already wow that went by fast,"Why dont we meet here in 10 minutes?" I asked. We all agreed, and we went our separate ways. Edward walked up to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Five periods together sis, better then last years dont you think?" He asked as we walked through the hallways, and as always almost everyone was staring.

"Yeah, definately."I smiled,"So... does that smile has anything to do with the new girl?" i asked.

"Maybe... What about yours, does it have to do with the guy that was with her?"

"Maybe."I smirked.

"Yes it has everything to do with him." I said after a little while.

"Well then I must confess sister. That I'm all smiles because of that girl." he said in a dreamy voice, wow he never gets this involved into girls. Since everything happened anyways.

"I kinda knew that already... she was really pretty." I commented.

"I know, she was beautiful." he smiled softly.

"Geez brother, we lost you already."

"Oh shut up, what about you missy?" he looked down at me.

"Well the guy was gorgeous, I just really hope they're not together." Oh my god, what if they were?

"Hopefully, they're not," we stopped infront of our lockers, I was on Edward's right thank god the lockers were big. Ahh whats the conbination, mmm 36-- wait no thats for the p.e. locker...

"Edward--" He cut me off.

"22-4-16." he smiled. Bless you bro!

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek, and started opening the lock, 22...4...16... done there. My locker was full of pictures, at the very top I had one of Edward and I, followed by all the pictures I took of my friends or with my friends. I had one with all the girls, it was the day that we went to buy our bracelets, we were in 7th grade, and we've been friends since then. It has a small quote that says:Best Friends For in the back of it had all of our names.

"What are you thinking, Christa?" my brother interrupted my thoughts, and smiled softly at me.

"Just remembering." I smiled back. Maybe we can go get our books right now, is a sweetheart, she sure will help us.

"Ed wanna go get our books right now?" I asked, I looked at my phone and it was 9:18, mmm... it'll take us like 5 minutes or less.

"Sure. Just text Alice and tell her." He reminded me. Yeah I do need to inform her, she and Anne freak out whenever they cant find any of us. I took out my phone again, and texted Alice:

_Ali, we're goanna go get our books. Do you guys wanna come?-Christa_

"Done, I asked if they wanted to come." i said. After about 20 seconds my phone started vibrating.

_Ok, nd no its alright. We'll wait for you two in the parking lot. Hurry up hun, you need to get your purse frm your car! - Alice_

I giggled, oh I forgot I let my purse in the car. I texted her back.

_Lolz, thnx for remindin' me Ali! nd we'll be there in five.-Christa_

"C'mon, we still need to go back to the car."I smiled innocently," I forgot my purse."

"Ah," he sighed, shaking his head, and then smiled,"Let's hurry then."

We made it to the library in a minute, and in less then 4 minutes, we were walkin' back to our lockers to leave our books there. We got 4 textbooks, for Math, Sience, History, and English. Edward got a journal-like book for music, and I got a pass for free period. Mrs. Simmons said it was in case the security guards asked for it, if they saw us wandering around the school. We made it to the lockers in time, and we were two minutes late to meet our friends.

"Race ya' again sis?" Edward asked, lookin at his watch then back at me.

"I'm wearing hills," I whined, ah we really need to get to our friends. In a quick movement, Edward scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, and started jogging in the parking lot direction.

"Edward," I gasped, surprised."I have a skirt, ugh." I tried to cover as much of my ass as possible with my hand. Which thank god was enough.

"If they even dare to look..." he glanced around glaring at the ones that were starting to look our way.

"You cant blame them, not everyday they see a guy jogging and carrying a girl around school."I smiled.

"You're right, but still..." he looked down at me when my phone started ringing. Three minutes late, and Anne was calling me.

"Hey, where are you guys?" she asked me , once I flipped my phone open. I clicked the speaker botton.

"We are about to get out the building... look up." i said.

"Oh my god..." she started giggling when she saw us. I made a face when everyone looked our way and laughed.

"Geez Edward." I exclaimed, when he put me down. I started fixing my skirt, and he chuckled.

"Well it was either carrying you, or being even more late." he gave me a what-did-you-prefer look. I narrowed my eyes at him, and then looked around to my friends.

"Where are we meeting for the break?" I asked.

"Why dont we meet in the tables right out side the cafeteria. The picnic area?" Kristen suggested. I smiled at her, and she leaned back into Zac's chest, smiling back. Zac smiled, and kissed her cheek. I smiled wider, thats so cute!

"Thats great! We'll--" I was cut off by the bell, and we all groaned."Well we'll all meet there."

"Yeah, good thing we're all going to the 300 building."Alice smiled,then turned to me and gave me a look. What?...OH! My purse!

"Oh I almost forgot!My purse!"I literaly screamed,smacking my hand in my forhead, while everyone smiled."Wait, Be right back." I all but ran, in my hills, to my car and grabbed my purse.

"Thanks Alice."I smiled adoringly at her, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"No problem." she giggled, she looked at something behind me and turned back to me quickly. I was about to turn around, when I felt to hands on my waist.

"C'mon munchkin' you're goanna be late for class." Demitri sang, and lifted me up. I threw my head back against his chest, and laughed.

"Fine, fine, but put me down." I giggled. We all talked while we walked to our classrooms, laughing and happy...and as always making a lot of noise. I walked up behind my brother, checked that there was no one behind and jumped on his back.

"What the--" we all laughed, he grabbed my legs and hitched me up. I giggled, and we all entered the building.

"You're going to 305 right?" Edward looked up at me and asked.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p', and giggled, yet again.

"Alice, what room are you guys going to?" I asked.

"Its right infront of yours."she smiled,"The guy's room is next to yours." she and Anne came and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and whispered that we'll see eachother on the ten minute break. Demitri and Jasper, did the same and told me to have fun.

"Babez!" Zac exclaimed,"Be on your best behavior, please." he grinned, and kissed my cheek.

"Yes young lady, its your first day. Try not to get in trouble,"Dylan agreed, barely keeping a straight face,"Good luck with the teacher, babez."he laughed, and also kissed my cheek.

"I will, and I expect the same from you two eh."I kissed their foreheads and smiled.

"Gabriel!"I giggled, I hugged him, well tried cause I was still on Edward's back. Dylan, Zac and Gabriel, all said their bye's to their girlfriends. When they were finished, Rosalie,Kristen and Angela walked inside the classroom, with Edward right behind them.

"Edward put her down." Rosalie laughed, I looked around and the room was full, except for four seats at the very back, awesome!

"You girls goanna sit over there right?"he turned around and looked at me.

"Yes,"I giggled,"Now put me down." he ignored me and looked at the teacher.

"Good mornin' ." he greeted, the teacher was still stunned and just nodded. With that Edward walked toward the four seats at the back, with me still on his back.

"Oh my god, Edward!"I gasped. Good thing the girls are walking right behind me. Edward turned around , put me back down carefully. I didnt notice that Mike and Daniel were in this class until Mike made his stupid comment.

"Nice ass,Christa."Mike wolf-whistled, and Daniel laughed. Fukin' Assholes. Daniel changed so much...

"Shut the fuck up, Newton." Edward glared at him, Mike just smiled and shrugged.

"Shut up, Daniel." I glared when he continued laughing. I made my way over with Edward and the girls right behind me.

"Mike..." he turned to me and I slapped the shit out of him. Ouch... that was a loud smack... I almost feel sorry for him...almost."I dont want your fuckin' compliments asshole!"

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled, his cheek was red from where I slaped him.

"Hey!Newton, Cullen you two stop it now!" the teacher was coming toward us. We ignored him and kept glaring at Mike. Dylan was next to us now, he grabbed Mike by the neck and punched him.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that." he said in a menancing voice. Daniel stood up, and turned to me.

"Better tell your friends to calm down Chris. You wouldnt want them gettin' hurt, now would you?" Daniel taunted getting closer and closer to me. Edward pushed him back and pulled me behind him.

"Stay away from her, Obrien." my brother threaten, giving him a death glare. Daniel just laughed in his face.

"It's a little late for that now Cullen." he kept on laughing. Fuckin' bastard... I can't believe him.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you , Obrien." Gabriel glared at him. He and Zac made their way over.

"Whatever, Norman." Daniel smiled back at him, then looked at me, directly into my eyes. It hurts to know that so much hate and anger is directed towards me, when once it was pure love. Dylan, Zac, and Gabriel were standing next to my brother, glaring at Mike and Daniel.

"You better watch it, Obrien." Edward warned. Daniel just laughed again, Edward punched him, oooh that hurt... Daniel was now on the floor, grabbing his jaw. Daniel should've listened. Edward was making his way over to him but I grabbed his arm. He looked down at me, and sighed angrily.

"He's not worth it." I said shaking my head.

"Boys. Boys break it off now! Cullen, Norman,Masen, Austin,Newton,and Obrien I want to see you five here after class." instructed."You too, Ms. Cullen. Now the rest of you get to class, you're already late!" I glared at him. Then I turned to my brother and the guys.

"Dylan?" I moved toward him,"I love you." I hugged him tightly, "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and hugged him tight again.

"Love you too babez."he picked me up, still hugging me."No problem... Take cares, let me know if Newton bothers you again ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I let him go and turned to Gabriel.

"Bye, Gabriel." he hugged me tightly.

"Don't let them get to you, sugar. I love you." He also picked me up, in a huge hug.

"Love you too."Zac came up to me, and literaly twriled me around in his arms, hugging me tightly.

"Take care. Oh and by the way, nice slap, babez." I giggled, and kissed his cheek. Oh god I love them so much!

"Love you Zac." he put me down. Edward turned around and hugged me to his chest.

"Love you, Edward." I hugged him as tight as a I could. Traitor tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I hugged my brother even tighter so he wouldn't let go.

"He's not goanna do anything to you Christa. I promise, no I swear to you, he wont ever, ever touch you again." he vowed, I nodded into his chest and pulled back so I could see his face.

"Love you Christa, take care sis."he said whipping away the tears that threaten to escape, thank god they didnt. I sighed, and hugged him once again, he kissed my forehead.

"I will, don't worry." finally got my streghth again, to be strong enough to face the asshole again... just looking at him makes me remember that night--

"Chris."Edward shook his head, he knew what I was thinking about, or well was 'bout to. He sighed, and caressed my cheek. He gave me one more reasuring look, then turned around and walked away. Right when Edward was goanna go out he turned around to the teacher again.

"Goodbye, ." turned and glared at Mike and Daniel then left. Rosalie, Kristen, Angela and I were still glaring at them.

"Newton, Obrien. Go to the nurse's office, and get yourselve cleaned up. I want you two back in ten minutes. We'll be in the library. If i dont see you two there, expect serious consecuenses." glared at them.

Daniel just winked at me and left the classroom with Mike. We sat down, with Rose on my left, Angela on my right, and Kristen next to Angela.

"You ok?" Rose asked conserned. I nodded.

"Smile for us, Chris?" Kristen asked. I gave them my best smile. I dont care what that bastard did to me, I wont let that affect the ones I love.

"Now that's our Chris." Angela said, and they smiled at me.

"Uh.." Mr. Anderson cleared his throat, and continued,"Good morning class. Today is goanna be an easy day. We are going to go to the library and check out your textbooks. Since this is a large group, it'll probably take us the whole period. Now I want you to please go outside and form a line...Oh before that any questions?" he asked, I raised my hand high, so he could see me.

"Yes, Ms. Cullen?"

"What if you already have your books?"I asked.

"Well in that case. You will just have to wait outside."he said,"Who else has their textbooks already?" Only one person in the middle of the room, raised their hand.

"Ms...?"

"Swan." she answered. Mr. Anderson looked down at his chart, and then turned to her again.

"Isabella Swan."

"Bella." she corrected.

"Well Bella you'll be waiting outside with Ms. Cullen then." he smiled,"Now you can go outside." everyone got up and walked outside.

"Girls go infront of the line so you can get your books first."I said.

"No problem, Chris. I dont think you'll be too bored." Rose smiled, and walked out with Kristen and Angela. I walked towards the girl and she turned around...oh my god I didnt see her when I walked in, its the girl from the parking lot...ooh Edward, I get to be with your girl brother! Ha, he's goanna flip when I tell him.

"Bella,then?" I made sure.

"Yes,"she smiled,"And you are...?"

"Christa. Christa Cullen." I extended my hand for her to shake it, and she grabbed it. Both of us smiling widely.

"Well Bella, c'mon we dont want to get in trouble on our first day." she laughed and nodded.

"So your new here. Where are you from?" I asked. We were now walking through the hallways, right behind all the class.

"From Pheonix, Arizona."she smiled sadly. Mmm... I'll ask her about that another time.

"Wow...Thats a big difference. How you feelin' so far? From somewhere so sunny you moved to somewhere so... rainy." she giggled.

"Yeah its way different, my cousin and I are adaptating to the weather."she said, who's her cousin?"But its good so far. I'm really starting to like this town." she had a dreamy look in her face, kinda like Eddie's face when he's thinking of her. I wonder if Bella likes my brother.

"Who's your cousin? Does he go here too?" I asked, maybe my gorgeous guy--

"It's the guy I was with in the mornin', um did you see him. We were parked right infront of you and your friends." she looked at me.

"Yeah, I did see him...ah both of you."I corrected myself. Bella laughed, and interwined our elbows together. It seem natural, like if we've known each other for ever.

"Oh and quite an entrace eh." now I laughed, ahh I really like this girl, we really are going to be great friends.

"Which one? The mornin' entrance, or my awesome room entrance?" Oh god, how did we look when Edward entered the classroom with me on his back, and then the argument with Michael and Daniel.

"Both,"she laughed,"By the way, why did he carry you inside? And then the little ... argument."

"Well, my brother just doesnt listen when I tell him to put me down. He has a thing for carrying me around like his personal doll." her face brighten when I said brother. Mmm... there is hope afterall.

"So he's your brother?" ahh, this is getting good!

"Yup,"I nodded,"His name is Edward."

"It suits him..."she blushed lightly, if I werent this close to her I probably wouldnt have noticed.

"And the little... argument. Well it's a long story, but basically we dont like each other. Did you see when I was arguing with the blonde girl in the mornin'?"she nodded,"Her name is Natalie, she and her friends, and us just dont like each other. We used to be friends. But I'll tell you about another day." I smiled.

" And yeah...Oh you didnt tell me your cousins name?"

"Emmett." My gorgeous guy now has a name...Emmett. What is seriously wrong with me..?

"Thats the first time I hear that name...Emmett."I smiled, then my phone started ringing, I looked at the screen and it was Edward...

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked as soon as I had the phone in my ear.

"I am in class... Well I'm with my class, we are about to go to the library, but since my little princess wanted to get the books in the morning, now I'ma have to wait outside." he explained and I giggled. Perfect! Now I can introduce Bella to my brother!

"Well you owe me one."I smiled.

"Why?"

"You'll see, just walk a little faster. Where are you guys exactly?" I couldnt stop the smile that spread along my face. I turned to Bella, and smiled even wider at her, she just looked at me like I was a weirdo. Ahaha, well I probably look like one right now.

"We are just turning around the corner. And I see you... and her." he breathed. I turned around and saw him standing with his mouth slightly open...head over heels already...

"Close your mouth Edward."I giggled, Bella's head snapped up in my direction, I giggled again, and nodded my head towards my brother.

"Ed hurry up bro." he closed his mouth, then smiled that crooked smile that he uses to dazzle us women. "Ah Edward." I sighed shaking my head. I turned to Bella, who was now smiling a beautiful smile, oooh brother lets see who gets dazzled now. Bella had that light blush on her cheeks again, I turned to my brother and he smiled wider at her. He still had the phone to his ear though, so I took the opportunity to interrupt their little moment.

"Edward! Snap out of it!"I laughed when he turned to glare at me, I looked at Bella and her blush deeped, oops.

"Sorry."I mouthed at her, and smiled innocently.

"Hurry up, don't just stand there. C'mon I want you to meet someone." I smiled widely. Bella smiled at me.

"I'm coming, geez you don't have to make it that obvious." he said exasperated,"Thank you."

"No problem." I closed my phone.

"You wouldn't mind, meeting my brother, would you?" I asked her.

"I'd love to." she beamed. Yes! I'm positive she likes him! This is great!

Edward basically jogged all the way over to us, when he got here he smiled, and gave me a look.

"... Bella this is my brother Edward. Edward this is my friend Bella."I smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you Edward." she got on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, my brother kissed her cheek back, leaving his lips there a little longer then neccessary. Though I don't think Bella minded. I bit my lip to stop the smiled that threaten to escape. They look so adorable and cute together.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." he smiled down at her, the light blush returning to her cheeks.

"Well why don't we sit down over there on the table. We'll be waiting here for a while."I suggested, they turned to me and nodded, still smiling widely.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Bella said, now I interwined our elbows and pulled her with me over to the tables. When we got to the table, Bella and I jumped on it and sat down. While Edward just sat down on the little bench kind of thing.

"Bella!"I exclaimed loudly, oh god I forgot to ask her."Would you want to sit with us at lunch? You can bring your cousin too." She looked at me and smiled. Edward pratically beamed when I said this. Oh my just like her.

"Yes, thank you." she hugged me,"Sure theres no problem?" she whispered into my ear.

"Nope. Our friends will love you guys." I whispered back.

"You're cousin is Emmett right?" Edward asked when we let go of eachother. I turned to him with wide eyes. How the hell does he know?

"Yeah."Bella turned to him,"How did you know?"

"'Cause he told me. He's in my class. He just went to get his phone from his car, I told him to meet me here." Oh...my...god. He's coming here! This day can't get any better.

"That's great." Bella said, and looked at me with a wide smile. I wonder if that's the way I looked when I was smiling at her.

"Yeah, that's great."I agreed, smiling.

"So Bella, you likin' the school so far?" Edward asked her.

"Yes, everything is so ... big. It's nothing compared from the one in Phoenix." Bella said, looking around to all tbe buildings. Either she was looking at them or--

"Emmett!" Bella and Edward screamed. I froze, surprised. And I have to admit that I'ma little nervous. I turned to where they were looking, then I saw him... he was jogging. He looked so hot running...

"Hey guys." aperantly he didnt see me until he came over, when he looked at me, everything just...dissapeared. I couldn't look away, those beautiful eyes stared back at me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, he smiled back and--

"Emmett this is my sister Christa." Edward smiled innocently, while I glared at him. Geez, now I feel sorry. Thats the way they felt when I interrupted them.

"And Christa this is my cousin Emmett." Bella smiled widely. I stood up on the bench...oooh how the hell am I goanna get down now. Big mistake.

"Uh...Edward...?"I looked at him, wait no never mind he interrupted us."No never mind...Emmett can you help me please?" I asked.

"Sure... come here." I put my hands on his shoulders, and he grabbed my waist. Then he helped me down.

"Thank you."I hugged him, though I had to step on my tip-toes like Bella did with my brother. Men these days are freakin' tall."It's a pleasure to meet you Emmett." I whispered into his ear, then kissed his cheek. He hugged me tighter to him.

"The pleasure is all mine."he whispered, his breath tickled my ear. He then also kissed my cheek, and like Edward left his lips a little longer then neccessary. But I'm not complainin', his lips against my skin felt absolutly amazing.

"..."Edward cleared his throat, damn you bro. Thats two in a row Edward! I had to let go of Emmett and he released his arms from around my waist.

"So...Christa can I see your schedule? If you have it?" Thank god Bella interrupted my glaring towards my brother.

"Ah sure... but it's in my locker. I'll go get it." I said.

"I'll go with you." Emmett stated, then offered me his hand.

"Ok..." we started walking , but then turned around to Bella and Edward,"Have fun guys!" then we kept on walking.

R&R hope you like!

^^ChristaCullen


End file.
